Drake, Josh and iCarly
by Pikatwig
Summary: Josh heads to Seattle to get iCarly back, so Drake and Megan head in pursuit. Then they meet up with Sam, Freddie, Gibby and Spencer. Will they find Carly?


Okay, let's get something out of the way first, I USED to like to watch _ICarly_ and then it went south. But I love _Drake and Josh,_ especially when the two went to Hollywood! So I think a cross-over is in order, fun fact, one was planned, but it got canceled because they couldn't get Drake and Josh's actors back.

Also, this takes place a year after _iGoodbye_

I don't own either _ICarly, _or _Drake and Josh_.

* * *

San Diego

"Have you ever heard of a webshow called "iCarly"?" Josh asks, nobody in particular, sitting infront of his computer.

"Have you ever heard of a webshow called "iCarly"?" Drake asks, nobody in particular, sitting at the couch, getting up and heading over to the fridge.

"It's hilarious!" Josh adds, managing to get to the "iCarly" website.

"It's stupid. Though then again, Josh likes it." Drake says, getting a glass of soda from the fridge.

"Like this skit called "The Idiot Farm Girl Who Thought the Cowboy's Mustache was a Squirrel", the best one to date!" Josh states, replaying the scene, laughing.

"The worst skit is called "The Idiot Farm Girl Who Thought the Cowboy's Mustache was a Squirrel" it's terrible!" Drake adds, eating some popcorn.

"But anyway, Drake doesn't like this, for some dumb reason." Josh says, eating some popcorn.

"I don't know why Josh likes it so much?!" Drake adds, slurping his soda down.

"But the oddest thing is"

"And the oddest thing is"

"Carly looks a lot like Megan." both say in unison.

* * *

Josh looks at the clock, 6:59, almost time for the new iCarly. Drake looks at his step-brother, walks over and unplugs the laptop from it's plug.

"DUDE! What's wrong with you?! There's a new iCarly in about 40 seconds!" Josh says, plugging the laptop back in. He sighs with relief that the computer is okay. He sees that the time is clicking away. 'In, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!' Josh thinks. He sees the new episode appear. "_iGoodbye?_"

After Josh watches the episode and sees the fact the show has ended until further notice, he gasps! "What?! Oh no!"

"Oh yes!"

Josh looks at his step-brother annoyed. He then grabs a jacket, his laptop and looks at his step-brother with an annoyed look.

* * *

Later that night

Josh looks around his room, grabs a suitcase, a puts some chips, soda cans, some sandwich materials, such as bread, mustard, mayo, cheese. Then he puts in some underwear, t-shirts, pants, a bed blanket from his couch-bed, a pillow, his laptop, G-O, some books, a toy DoubleDirver, GaiaMemories, and his laptop.

"I'll go to Seattle, and see if iCarly's really ended." he says to himself, putting on some shoes, a jacket and his car keys. "May take 14 hours and 80 minutes but it's worth it!" he says to himself, he starts his car, puts his seat-belt on, and drives away.

* * *

The fallowing day

Drake wakes up and sees some things are gone, like the laptop, a blanket, a pillow and a few other things. He walks up and puts on a t-shirt, and some he walks downstairs to see Megan. But no Josh watching iCarly and saying how much Megan looks like Carly.

"Wassup idiot." Megan says to her older brother. (A/N: I know what Megan calls Drake and Josh, but this is a kid's story.)

"Ahh, much better, no iCarly. And now I can eat my Corny Crunchers without laughter from Josh. iCarly has ended!" Drake says, getting out his cereal, and some milk. But when he pours it in, he sees it's orange!

"Why is my milk orange?!" Drake asks.

"Because it's orange juice." Walter (the dad) says.

Drake still eats it anyway. Then Audrey pulls a note off of the fridge. "Dear Family- I've ran off to go and see if I can get iCarly back, I don't want it to end. I'm going to the place where iCarly is and has been and will be! Tell Drake, I'll miss him least of all. PS, Megan you look like Carly." the mom reads from the note. Both parents scowl at Drake.

"What?!"

"Drake, you're going to go and get your brother back! Take Megan with you!"

"I can go and find Josh, but why do I have to bring Megan?"

"Just do it!"

Both nod and prepare to head in pursuit of Josh.

"Put on some pants Drake."

"NO! I'm going to find Josh, and I'm bringing Megan, but I'm going pantless while I do so!" he yells.

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter. Hope this works.

Don't forget to review.


End file.
